


Knebel

by Burning_soul



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_soul/pseuds/Burning_soul
Summary: A short story about the making of Lindemann's "Knebel" video
Relationships: Till Lindemann/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 28





	Knebel

**Author's Note:**

> Uncensored video: https://www.reddit.com/r/Rammstein/comments/dqgv82/knebel_lindemann_uncensored_video/

\- ... Where are the other girls? - I asked to July, the girl who was putting on my makeup  
\- Other girls? You will be the only girl on the scene honey - July answered with a sweet and kind voice - ...Actually, before I did Peter's makeup, he was talking on the phone saying that Mr. Lindemann asked to have YOU on the video...  
\- ... Are you serious?... - I was so suprised and blushed  
\- I am. Looks like you didn't knew about the new script. Here you have, you have a few more minutes before start recording  
  
I worked with Till and Peter in their "Fish On" video. A friend of mine is a model. At that time I was unemployed, so she convinced me to join her to appear in the video. Even though all the girls were looking for Till's attention, I noticed that he was looking at me especially. At all times we wanted to talk, some other girl or someone from the team interrupted us. I had no hope of seeing him again, but a few days ago an unexpected call changed everything. A man with a foreign accent called me by my name, he worked for Zoran Bihac, director of Fish On. They told me that they liked my performance in the previous video, and that they wanted to hire me for the new video. I thought they were going to call the other girls, but it didn't. I felt bad for my friend, but she told me to take it and that she was very happy for me, she said it from the heart. So, here I am, ready to walk naked through the forest. And of course, with Till Lindemann looking at me ...  
  
\- ... Damn, I need a drink ... - The nerves interrupted my thoughts  
\- I expected you to say it - July handed me a bottle of "Kraken" rum - Here you have. It's cold outside so drink a little more  
  
I gave him a few drinks, enough to get warm but not enough to lose my balance. Somebody knocked the door as a signal to go out to scene. I put on a robe and sandals to not hurt myself while walking along the river. There are a few people in front of the river, along with Zoran, Peter and Till. They are wearing a blue suit, Peter has a guitar and Till a book with holes on it. it seems they recognized me, since they both smiled and nodded to not interrupt Zoran  
  
\- ... Ok, we are about to begin, everybody knows what to do. Once we end this scene, we have to get in the vans and go to the next location, about 20 minutes away - Zoran said authoritatively - We have just a few scenes left, we already film a few with Till, we just have to put the pieces together. if there is no questions, let's work.  
Everyone left and he turned to me and changed his voicetone to a sweet one  
\- ... Hey, nice to see you again - He said while shaking my hand - You are hard to find huh  
\- Thank you for the opportunity again Mr. Bihac  
\- Please, call me Zoran. By the way, did they give you the new script?  
\- Uh, yes I read a few minutes ago  
\- Ok, and how do you feel? If you think it's too much or you feel uncomfortable, please let me know.  
\- It's ok, is not what I am used to, but I know you all are professionals and I'll do my best.  
\- Well said honey. Now, I need you to put on this chain, we are about to start.  
  
We put ourselves in our positions. When Till approached, he looked at me and smiled.  
\- Is great to see you again - He said as I handed him the end of the chain.  
\- Thank you, is great to see you too...  
  
We recorded the scene in about an hour, after half an hour we were already getting into the vans. The Van where July was going was full, so I got into the next one that had a couple free sits. A few seconds later Till arrived and sat next to me. To think about the next scene made me feel even more embarassed.  
  
\- I like this place, I should come more often. - He said looking out of the window  
\- I like it too, I enjoy forests a lot. Maybe not in this conditions.... - I said looking at my robe - even so, is a very nice place.  
\- I want to taste some local food when we end the video, I'm so sick of coffee and sandwiches - I can feel the disgust in his words  
\- Yeah, me too. I miss so much the real food...  
\- Let's get out of here, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?  
\- ... Sure, that would be amazing  
  
We spend the rest of the time talking a little about our tastes and getting to know each other more. Despite his intimidating appearance, he is a very interesting man and a gentleman. I can't believe that someone that much older than me seems so attractive.  
We finally arrived to a half-flooded house in a lake. They'll shot a few scenes with Till, then it will be our turn. We filmed separately some scenes in which I had to swim underwater. When we ended, July put a kind of reddish syrup on my thighs and my vulva. She notices my trembling legs from my nerves.  
  
\- Come on girl, you did it well on the forest. You can do it. Just... enjoy the moment and let yourself go  
\- I'll try .... - I said as I tipped the bottle of rum to my mouth to try to calm my nerves  
  
\- Come to scene honey! - Zoran called me from the flooded room.  
I stood a few meters away from Till.  
\- Allright, you both know your scripts but is alllowed to improvise. I want anger and eroticism in that scene, just trust in your instinct...  
  
We had cameras in 3 different angles. I appeared on the scene standing at the end of the flooded room. I looked at an euphoric Till, I took it from the chain and pull it to me. I made him kneel and lick my clitoris. It must be disastrous and he knew it, so he rubbed his face hard on me. We cut the scene and July gave me a little retouch of blood. I dragged him to the back wall and lifted one of my legs over his shoulders. The plan was to keep it that way for a few more seconds, but I don't know if it was the alcohol or the situation, but it seems as if we had forgotten for a moment all the people who were there. I felt his tongue travel every corner of me, it was impossible not to start getting more and more wet. He looked me into my eyes, as if he had noticed the taste. Instead of bothering him, that made him even more euphoric. He raised my other leg to his shoulders and got up while holding me against the wall. That allowed him to introduce his tongue inside me, it made so difficult to maintain my posture and my "evil" face.  
He took me down again and we kissed, that was not part of the script either... that made me almost forgot to put my hand inside his mouth, then he put his inside of mine. I licked and bited his fingers, then I pushed him into the water with all my strength. I ran to the window and scaped swimming like a mermaid. Till stood up and ran after me screaming. The scene ended, while Zoran checks the scene from different perspectives, July waits for me with a towel and a robe.

-You did it great, everything was so real, you two have a great chemistry!... are you ok? - She felt my heart beating hard while helping me with the robe - ... your heart is about to explode honey

\- I'm fine... just... it was very intense for both of us I think... - I looked back where Till was, he was staring at me, that made my heart race even more.  
  
A few minutes after, Zoran said it was not necessary to repeat it, it would be so hard to get a shoot as good as this one. So, I went to the RV to take a shower. When I got out from the shower, I heard someone knocking on the door, I just put on a robe and oppened the door.  
\- ... hi, can I come in? - Till with clean face and clothes, and a cologne smell stood on the door  
\- yeah...sure come in - I was surprised that he came so soon, I hope it's not bad news  
As soon as he came in, I felt the tension between us... I mean, after all we did...  
\- ... would you like a drink? - I said nodding to the rum bottle  
\- Sure, thank you  
I served two glasses and handed him one of them.  
\- ... so, how do you feel? - Till said after take a sip  
\- I'm fine, just...it was such an intense scene ... - I said after let out a sigh trying not to blush - I have been taking off all that syrup. But the good thing is that Zoran looks happy with our scene.  
\- He is. You did it great, that's why I wanted to work with you  
\- Thanks, I... just let myself go as July and Zoran told me to and...you are such a good actor too.  
\- I don't think I am... - He said smiling at me and placing the glass on the table  
\- Why do you say that?  
\- ... I missed a few spots - He said as he came closer to me looking at me with his clear eyes, then leaned to kiss me.  
  
I gave back the kiss and put my arms around his neck. It seems that we were both waiting a long time for this to happen. He untied my robe and pulled me closer by the waist. At the same time I felt his dick getting harder and harder inside his pants, so I helped him to unbotton it. He took off my robe and pushed me to the couch behind us. He took off his shirt and came closer to kiss me.

\- ...I had never tasted such a sweet _honey_ as yours...did you think I was just going to let you walk away like this?... - Till whispered with a sexy deep voice while running his hands in my body.

We gave another deep kiss as our tongues met in each other mouths, then came down slowly and spread my legs, then placed them over his shoulders. He started licking me softly as I let out soft moans, and increasing little by little the depth of his moves making me twist my body while stroking his hair. Without separating his tongue from me, he began to take off his pants. He stood up and once his big and hard dick was out, I felt the need to approach and lick it. I pushed him to the couch and put it inside my mouth making my tongue run all around it, to hear him moan made me get more wet. He pulled me to sit on his dick facing him. I tried so hard to restrain myself as he put every inch of his dick inside of me. I started riding him slowly as he licked my breasts with his hands on my hips. Then, he put one of his strong hands on my neck and stared at me with a evil smile, it turned us on so much that he made me ride him harder and harder. Suddently he turned around making me lay on the couch with my hips on the edge of the couch. He put his dick inside me again while looking me in the eyes, then fucked me as no one ever in my life. I don't know how I handled to keep my mouth shut once he reached my g-spot. Once he noticed it, he went harder and faster, driving us both to climax. I had such a strong orgasm running all over my body, he pulled out and came on my belly. We both took a deep breath of relief, then he handed me a towel to clean his cum.

  
\- ... sorry about it... - Said Till as he helped me to stand up and put on my rug, then he put on his pants - ... are you ok?  
\- Yeah...it was great. Actually, I never thought someone like you would notice me  
\- Who wouldn't? You are beautiful, and it was so hard to keep you out of my mind since the first time we worked together. I know this is not the order in wich we are supposed to do it, but... do you still want to come to dinner with me?  
\- I do...

He leaned and gave me a soft kiss on my lips

\- See you outside then.

Till put on his shirt and went outside. As soon as he closed the door, I fell in the couch and let out a deep sigh. I only have that sticky tune tune on my mind...  
_"Und ich mag dich, mit einem Knebel in dem Mund"_


End file.
